


The Art Of The Blush

by PatheticRainbows



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twitch - Freeform, im not sure what direction this is going in yet, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticRainbows/pseuds/PatheticRainbows
Summary: Dream sends George and partial picture of his face while he's live, George panics and doesn't handle the situation as well as he should have. As unlikely events follow, mostly due to the boys' own idiocy, the two start to notice their growing feelings for each other.Im coming up with this as I write it so this story could really go in any direction. but I basically wanted to write a cute non-angst, flirty, blushie fic about Dream and George.REMINDER! I will not be writing anything smutty or too graphic as these are real people with real feelings, and if the people in this fic (Dream or George) ever change their opinions on fics or request for it to be taken down I will do so with no hesitation.Thank you, and having said that, please enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. 'Hot As Hell'

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER! I will not be writing anything smutty or too graphic as these are real people with real feelings, and if the people in this fic (Dream or George) ever change their opinions on fics or request for it to be taken down I will do so with no hesitation.  
> Thank you, and having said that, please enjoy.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if your guys want to see anything specific happen, god knows I'm writing this fic as it comes to me. I HaVe No PlaN lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> I have no one in my life I trust to beta read, so Grammarly is my only friend, and she can only do so much.
> 
> <3

Dreams screen lit up and the familiar sound of an incoming discord call filled his ears. 

Earlier in the day, he and George had been playing some casual Minecraft with Sapnap and BadBoyHalo. The four of them had just been playing through easy survival mode, building houses, exploring sunken ships or just straight up goofing off. They had no schedule to keep, didn’t have to be constantly doing something one screen, or be entertaining to anyone but themselves. They were playing for fun, taking a break from the hunting games and modded maps.

Eventually, real-life returned to ruin their fun, and slowly one by one they each started to log off. Bad was the first to go, he had a dentist appointment he had to go to; then it was Sapnap, he was getting hungry and decided to go out for some food with some of his friends. Dream and George were the only ones left, but eventually, it was just too late and George was getting groggy and tired; Dream had to basically yell at him to go to bed, but not before he got George to promise to call him when he was up.

George, deciding to keep his promise, called Dream. He had been messing with Dream, acting like he wouldn’t actually call at all, and so Dream, just for a second, toyed with the idea of declining his call as some sort of payback. The thought passed quickly though, as Dream was answering the call almost immediately.

“Morning” Dream greeted the tired-looking George, Dream could tell he had literally just woken up. His hair was sticking up in every direction, his eyes had a glossy and tired haze over them, but he also had this sleep-deprived goofy grin on his face as soon as Dream Spoke to him. He couldn’t help but giggle at the picture of George on his screen.

“Morning, I was going to say I can’t believe you're still up, but honestly I’m not even surprised anymore. What time is it there anyway? Like 4 am?” George was trying to keep a casual tone, but Dream could hear some of the worry in his voice. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it when George was worried about him.

“4 am or 4 pm, what’s the difference anyway? Time is a construct, and damn it! I refuse to be told when to sleep” 

“Sure, whatever. Tell that to the bags under your eyes”

“you can’t see my face, so I know what your saying is just your own bitterness at not being to physically stay up late without at least 5 energy drinks and 3 coffees” Dream was smiling, “And as far as I’m concerned, I look hot as hell with some Gucci bags under my eyes”

George snorted, bringing his hand up to his face trying to hide his slight blush, rather badly, at the concept of Dreams so-called ‘hot as hell’ face. Although they were friends for a few years now, and they had been video calling almost exclusively for the better half of their friendship, George had never actually seen Dreams face. They had each other on Snapchat, so George had seen his fair share of hand pictures and Patches pictures, But never his face. It’s not as if the thought of asking for a picture of his face, or a request for his camera to be on during their daily video calls hadn’t come across his mind before. It’s just that in the beginning he never asked out of respect for his boundaries, and now it's been so long that asking feels awkward and almost unnatural. 

But today, something in George made him feel a bit braver then usual, and he ended up saying to Dream “Well, as far as I’m concerned Clay, I wouldn’t know if that statements were true or not, having never seen your so-called ‘hot as hell’ face. Maybe one day you could enlighten me”

Dream was taken aback, George rarely used his name, and never in this context, with a flushed face and a shy, teasing tone. It didn’t help that the rest of the sentence was basically a round-a-bout, and dare he say, flirty way of asking to see his face. Dream would be lying if he said he wasn’t struck silent for a few seconds. 

George’s confidence faltered with every passing second until eventually, he squeaked out “You don’t have to, show your face to me I mean, I was just teasing you a bit” George let out a dry laugh “A-any way, why don’t we play some Minecraft for a bit. I saw this crazy Redstone design online and I kinda want to try it out” George made a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Dream snapped out of his trance. “huh? Oh uhh yeah, yeah let’s play. Only for a bit though, it is still 4 am here”.  
\----------------------------  
A few days passed and George was live streaming, Dream had texted George asking if he could join his stream on call. George, Of course, agreed, knowing his watchers always enjoy it when Dream comes on to join him, (and maybe so did he).

“Hello~ George” Dream greeted George the minute his call connected 

“Hey Dream”

“What exactly are you up to? What’s the plan? The adventure!”

“We’re playing vanilla survival, I’m taking requests from donations to do stuff in-game, things like tame a dog and name it this or that. Someone earlier requested I go on a treasure hunt with the map I found in a sunken ship”

“Alright cool, I can read out the donos if you want?” 

“Sure” 

“alright first one, ‘Hey George, Dream I love you’ awe we love you too ‘ I was wondering if George could try and recreate Dreams fishing rod lava walker stunt’” Dream let out an amused laugh “that's a good request, I like that one. But I don’t think George has the skill to pull that off, I mean it was a stunt pulled off by me after all” Dream said this with a teasing tone, he was trying to bug George. Funny enough, George took the bate with almost no hesitation.

“excuse you, I could totally do the stunt. You may be impressive, but you’re not so impressive that the stunt would be impossible for me”

“Oh~ you think I’m impressive, I didn’t know you felt this way about me George” The words purred out of Dream before he could stop them, and oh was he happy he didn’t stop them. George’s entire face went red, only for a second but it went red none-the-less, and Dream wasn’t the only one to notice. The chat was freaking out, people asking if George just blushed or commenting on how sexy Dreams voice just sounded. He knew that clip would be on Twitter in no time, it probably already was.

George cleared his throat a bit, trying to collect himself. “Any-way” He was clearly deflecting the comment “When I get to the nether I’ll be trying the trick, no matter what Dream thinks”

There was silence for a few passing seconds before Dream suddenly spoke up. “This dono says ‘OMG Dream you totally made George blush! Does George ever make you blush like that!?’ well-“ Dream’s cut off before he can answer.

“I can hear it in his voice, I would bet money that I’ve made Dream blush out of embarrassment at least once”

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Dream continued to tease George, maybe hoping for another on-screen blush. George just laughed and went on to talk about something happening on screen, he paused after a second to do something off-screen, seconds later Dream’s phone lit up next to him.

‘I would’ was written across his lock screen, just under George’s contact name. A deep blush formed on Dreams face, he could feel it warm up all the way down his neck and behind his ears. In a moment he had his Snapchat open; he took a picture of the corner of his jaw, a bit of his ear showing in the corner of the picture, and the entirety of his left collar bone was on display due to the low neckline of his shirt. He sent it to George.

Dream focused his attention back on screen, specifically on Georges's picture on the corner of it. He watched as the ping of his phone caught his attention, as he announced to the chat that Dream had just sent him a Snapchat, as he claimed that it was probably just a picture of patches looking cute. And Dream paid great focus as George opened the Snapchat and proceeded to turn the brightest, deepest red he had ever seen the brit, and he would even bet money that he heard the brit’s breath hitch. 

\--

George heard his phone ping and saw his screen light with a Snapchat notification, “Oh guys I just got a Snapchat from Dream, I bet it’s a picture of his cat patches doing some-”.  
When George opened it, and he lost his train of thought. It was a picture of Dream, but not of his hands or forearms. It was a picture of his blushing cheek, ear and most noticeably, his fully on display collar bone. The first thought that did eventually cross Georges's mind was ‘Holly shit, he really is hot as hell’ his second thought was ‘oh shit, audience’. George looked back at his monitor and saw how red his face was and cringed. 

George made a quick, and admittedly bad and unfiltered decision, and said “holy shit, okay, uhhh wasn’t expecting that. I’m gonna have to end the stream here guys, I’ll uhhhh see you next time” he ended the stream and hung up the discord call right way.

George immediately called Dream on his phone, the call connecting right after the first ring. He spoke before Dream could. 

“What the fuck was that”


	2. She's a Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream talk about the picture a bit.  
> Sapnap invites them to play some casual Minecraft.

“What the Fuck was that”

Dream stared at his phone for a second, both in amusement and disbelief, mostly amusement. He tried to hide his giggles at George's sudden outburst, but he also wouldn’t be lying if he said he was worried about the abrupt way George ended his stream; that would bite him in the ass later, prepare to be cancelled. 

“George! George, calm down”, he was barely suppressing his laugh now, “did that really warrant you ending your stream right then and there?”

It was George's turn to stare at his phone, this time in absolute astonishment. Did Dream not realize what he did? He sent him a photo, a fucking Snapchat showing part of his face (and an admittedly attractive collar bone, but he would need to unpack all that later) during his stream! Was it really that easy for Dream to share a picture of part of his face? It has been years, literal years since they started talking, and he had never received so much as a glance of his face, let alone such a revealing photo of everything else. How Dare Dream not realize the effect this would have on George; and yes maybe cutting his stream off the way he did was a little over the top, BUT NOT BY MUCH! And he stands by his ‘What the Fuck’ reaction. George was processing when Dream spoke up again.

“George? You there buddy?’ Dream was starting to sound nervous at George's lack of response, his laughing completely gone by then. George finally found his voice and decided to finally answer his friend. 

“Dream! I didn’t think you would do that! You finally send a picture of anything other than your hand or Patches, and. Its. During. My. Fucking. Live. Stream?! Not to mention you took it while looking so.. So….”, George took a pause, “and.. and you knew, you knew it would make me…”, George died down at the end of his sentence, not wanting to say what he was thinking out loud. Dream, however, wasn’t so inclined to let George keep his thoughts to himself and spoke up with.

“So what George? What did I look like to you? What did I make you do?”, all amusement was gone from Dreams voice, instead, it was laced with cinnamon and sugar, spiced with intrigue and sweet with longing; he needed to know what George stopped himself from saying. 

“I… you, you looked… Hot as hell”, George said that last part silently, just above a whisper, but Dream still heard it, “and I was… shocked.” 

Dreams let what George just said wash over him, “you thought I looked hot as hell”, whispering to himself, “Uhh” louder this time so George to hear him, but judging by the silence on the other end of the call, he was sure George heard what he said anyway. “George… I”, Dream wasn’t sure what to say, George just called him hot, after having just blushed so hard he promptly ended his stream. 

They were both silent for a second, each waiting for the other to speak up first. They could feel that so much was being unsaid from both ends of the call, but neither wanted to be the one to end the silence. A minute went by, then a second, and finally a third went by before Patches came waltzing into Dreams room meowing like crazy. She sounded absolutely insane and instantly broke the tension between the two boys. George started laughing on his end of the class, Dream following soon after.

“Hello lovely” Dream said between wheezes, “you hungry?”

“You should probably go feed her Dream” George spoke up after his laughter died down a bit.

“haha- yeah I should, don’t want her to starve, I like her too much”, Dream let out a dry laugh, “I’ll let you go now George, I’ll talk to you… later.” Dream said this with a very clearly worried tone, after the long pause where neither of them spoke, and Patches rude but welcome interruption, he was worried he and George would be awkward next time they talked, and he never wanted to be awkward with George.

Dream was moving his mouse toward the end call button when George spoke “yeah, can’t leave her waiting”, and George paused and Dream wondered if that was all he wanted to say when George spoke up again. 

“oh and, Clay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Dream smiled at George's icon; he knew they were going to be alright. 

“yeah,” Dream breathed out before ending the call and getting up and heading to the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------

“Come’errrr George~” Dream called after George, his character continuously punching out Infront of him as he chased the sunglass-wearing block boy.   
The two boys along with Sapnap had been playing for the last few hours. Neither Dream nor George had streamed since the incident yesterday, Twitter was sending a storm their way ever since George suddenly just ended his stream. #DreamsSnapchat was trending, everyone wanted to know what Dream had sent George; some speculated it was a picture of Dreams face, while others though Dream sent George a rude or indecent message that upset George. The boys hadn’t responded to the Twitter storm yet, they hadn’t figured out what they wanted to tell their fans. So instead, they chose to ignore it for the time being, and when Sapnap had asked if they wanted to mess around in a new world for a bit, they saw it as a welcome distraction.

George and dream had been acting normal around each other, they had somehow managed to avoid the awkwardness from settling in around them. This was probably mostly due to Sapnap keeping the tone of the whole play session very light, never giving the chance for an awkward pause. 

“Dream! DREAM! Stop! No! leave me alone Dream!” George was desperately trying to run from the scary yellow man. They had fallen into the rhythm of playing regular survival as it slowly turned into a hunter and hunted situation between Dream and George. Sapnap was in the background doing his own thing, building a house and supplying his own commentary between the screams that escaped George. 

Georges character missed a jump and fell to the ground and ended up dying, Dream let out a loud triumphant laugh. “GEoRgE~ you died!”.

“yes Dream, I know, I was there” George tried to talk in his most annoyed tone, but he couldn’t fully hide the smile from his speech. 

Dream proceeded to let another wheeze escape his throat, “Poor Georgie, I was sure you were used to falling by now, you know, having fallen from heaven and all”. Suddenly Dream when silent realizing what he had just said, he had unknowingly gone back to his regular flirting, unaware of how comfortable George would be with a comment like that after yesterday's phone call. 

George released a feral and surprised sound before he proceeded to choke on some water he had been trying to drink. While George was coughing, trying to get some air into his lungs, Sapnap spoke up. “Dude”, he laughs a little, “that was really lame, like oh my god how long did that take you to come up with?” Sapnap continued to laugh and George continued to cough while Dream attempted to think of something to say.

“I… oh come on Sapnap, that was a good one, his reaction is evidence of that”, this statement caught George's attention again, he spoke up as his coughing finally subsided.  
“Oh shut up Dream, your pickup line had nothing to do with my coughing, I just swallowed wrong.”

Both Dream and Sapnap were silent for a millisecond before they both piped up at the same time, “sure George.” Both of their voices laced with sarcasm and amusement.  
Dream looked at the time and decided it was a good idea to go grab a quick lunch before it got too late. “I’ll be right back guys, I’m gonna go make lunch, Patches and I are hungry. Be back soon.” 

“Okay Dream” Sapnap supplied, George responding with a simple “alright.”

Dream muted his mic, and took off his headphones, he stayed in his seat for a second thinking of how George reacted to his heaven comment, it was cute. He could imagine George's face blushing, the shock of his comment causing him to choke on his water; he was betting it would have been a pretty funny sight had George’s camera been on.   
Dreams thoughts were interrupted by the combined sound of his stomach growling and his cat meowing, both begging for attention. He slipped from his desk and started walking towards the kitchen, Patches was following close by, slipping between his legs and nearly tripping him with each step. He was laughing while he pulled out his phone, ready to take a quick Snapchat video of his annoying yet adorable cat. 

The video consisted of him laughing lightly with the camera pointed down towards his feet, Patches continued to slip in and out from between his legs with absolutely no regard for either of their safety. “Patches, sweetheart”, a little giggle, “please – haha – I’m trying to get you your food.” The video shows him taking an extra-large step in hopes of avoiding his cat, “but,” his voice is a bit strained from the motion, “you're making this incredibly more difficult than it needs to be.” Just as Dream is about to put his foot fully on the ground, Patches flops down and lays directly under his foot, causing Dream to release a loud, genuine and very attractive laugh as he tries to place his foot next to his ward. Seemingly amused and annoyed at his cat, he lets out a little huff as he bends down, while still holding his phone, and scoops Patches into his arms and takes a step forward. The video cuts of just as another giggle is escaping Dreams throat. 

Dream adds a small caption that just says, ‘she’s a menace’ and sends the Snapchat to George. He sets both his phone and cat down and gives her a little pat on the head and a boop on the nose; pours her a bowl of food, and sets out to make himself a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE *laughs at my own joke* 'block boy' hehe, 'yellow man.'
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment, I love reading what you guys are thinking. it helps keep me motivated to write. <3
> 
> *Disclaimer - these are real people with real feelings. I will take this work down in a heartbeat if either George, Dream or any other character who shows up in the story feels uncomfortable about it specifically or fanfiction in general. PLEASE RESPECT THEM.


	3. He called her Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap receive a Snapchat from Dream. Dream and George make a plan of sorts, if you can even call it that.

“Okay Dream” Sapnap supplied, George responding with a simple “alright.”

A bit of shuffling could be heard from Dreams end of the call before all sound stopped abruptly, signalling he had put himself on mute. George let out a small sigh as soon as there was silence and effectively grabbing Sapnap's attention. “Okay, seriously dude, what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird all day, actually, you’ve been acting weird since your stream” Sapnap had a joking tone, but George could sense the worry in his question.

“It’s nothing Snapmap, I’m just tired” George tried to sound as dismissive as possible, and not like Sapnap just asked such a weighted question. In reality, George was a bit worried about him and Dream, the awkwardness around them was more annoying than anything. He didn’t like having to think so hard about everything he said Infront of his best friend. He missed when they could be casual with each other, where pauses were welcome and not dreaded. It had only been a day since the incident though, and they had talked about things the night before, George was begging that the awkwardness would only be temporary, in fact, he was determined to make the awkwardness go away.

He was also thinking about how he had left things with his fans after his last stream, neither he nor Dream had said anything on Twitter about it and his fans were starting to get worried, somewhere even trying to get #DreamCanceled trending, and #DreamsSnap was still trending from the day before. People wanted to know what happened, and until they told their fans something they would think of the worst scenarios possible, even if some of them were close to the truth.

Sapnap sighed, he knew trying to press George to tell him what was on his mind would only make the other man close him out more. The two of them sat in silence for a second before both their phones went off with the familiar sound of a Snapchat notification. As if in tandem, the two clicked on the Snapchat video from Dream, laughing lightly. The video of Patches being an absolutely adorable nuisance. The video hadn’t even ended yet when George had an idea; as soon as the snap closed out, he turned on screen recording and pressed the replay button. Giggling to himself a bit as the soft video of Dream played again, he was sure his plan would be beneficial to him and maybe Dream as well, either way, it would be funny as hell.

Stopping the screen recording, George quickly told Sapnap he would be right back before putting himself on mute as well. George opened the pictures app on his phone and watched through the screen recording a few times making sure there wasn’t any possibility of Dreams face being seen, or anything else personal he wouldn’t want his fans to see. After watching the video several times, George was confident the only things you could see were the floor, Patches, Dreams legs (he was wearing blue skinny jeans) and his mismatched socked feet (one foot wearing what he thought was a purple sock, although it might have been blue, with small white stripes and the other a plain black sock with what looked suspiciously like a supreme logo on it). George quickly trimmed the Screen recording a bit, making sure to keep in the part that showed him tapping on the received snap so that their fans could see that Dream had sent him the video. 

After watching through the entirety of the video one more time, George uploaded the video onto Twitter with Dreams @ and a caption that read ‘She’s a menace indeed’, matching Dreams' own caption on the video. George was laughing to himself slightly when all of a sudden he heard Sapnap yell his name.

“GEORGE! OH MY GOD, YOU DID NOT JUST UPLOAD THAT ONTO TWITTER!!” Sapnap was full-on laughing after his little outburst. 

George unmuted himself and was laughing as well, “You asked me if something was wrong, well honestly I was worried about what people were saying about Dream after my stream”. George let out a bombastic laugh, “So I thought I’d do something to show them that were, ya know, that we're cool”. 

Both George and Sapnap were laughing hard and loud together, they were only interrupted when Dreams mic switched back on, and the man on the end of it sounded suspiciously out of breath as if he had just run to his computer from the kitchen. His voice cut through the two laughing like a hot knife through butter, “GEoRgE! What did you do?!” Dream gasped each word in between his heavy breaths, “Why is my video posted to your Twitter?!”.

George and Sapnap started laughing again, George only managed to get a few words out between hiccupped breaths, “Well. I wanted to show… haha… the fans that we didn’t hate each other”. George sucked in a steadying breath and continued his explanation with a little more auditory control, “and I figured posting a video that you clearly sent me showed we were getting along, while also supplying the fans with something else to hyper fixate on while I prepare an explanation for my suddenly ending my stream”. 

Dream stared at his monitor, unblinking, he hated that George was right and that his plan was actually brilliant in helping his situation, Dreams only real problem with it was that it in no way made his situation that much better. “You know... you know exactly what your pushing on me don’t you”?

Dream was staring at Georges's icon when all of a sudden his camera turned on and showed George with the most shit-eating grin; oh this man knew exactly what he was doing to Dream, and he honestly looked so proud of himself. “Yup”, George said in return to Dreams Question, popping the P, his grin still ever-present on his face after the one-word answer.

Dream would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to that smile, and he was currently lying to himself.

__________ _______________ __________

George was laying in bed scrolling through his Tweets Comments and replies, Dreams reply was sitting at the top of the list when George scrolled up; the white text staring him in the face, ‘I sent that to you in confidence I can’t believe you would expose Patches like this. Absolutely disgraceful’. George scoffed, he hated to admit his reply was funny even if it was. The rest of the comments on his tweet were better though, most of them couldn’t get over how soft and loving Dream sounded when he called Patches sweetheart or how nice it was to listen to a genuine laugh that was soft and not hitting whistle tones. 

George was reading a particularly amusing response about the mismatching socks Dream was wearing when all of a sudden said man was calling him, George hesitated for a second before ultimately deciding that he should probably answer. Upon pressing the connect button the man on the other line started speaking right away, leaving no room for pleasantries. 

“Oh my God! I can’t believe Dream, our Green Man God, unironically calls his Patches Sweetheart, What a man. An absolute legend” George chuckled a bit, he remembered reading that one.

“L-M-A-O, what a man, good to know his taste in socks is just as bad as his taste in shoes, Love the supreme brand socks ”

“I want Dream to whisper sweetheart to me while I fall asleep, man had no right to sound like that”

“We stan a man in mismatching socks. We also stan a man who spends money on brand names socks and chooses to only wear one at a time paired with Walmart socks”

“hhhhnnnnnggggg his voice is hhaaaaawwwttt, I want him to call me Sweetheart too”

“Not gonna lie I’m a little disappointed, I expected him to just be constantly wearing lime green sock, I have no proof for thinking this, I just do”

“Shall I go on George? Or do you fully comprehend what you have done to me by posting this video”

“I don’t know Dream, I might need you to read a few more examples, try reading more about you calling Patches sweetheart. Or better yet, I didn’t hear you read any of the comments about the little stretch you did at the end, people seem to really like seeing how long your legs are”

“Oh, My god! You are the worst! You feel nothing for me, you have absolutely no remorse for what you’ve done!” Dream was clearly trying to hold back a laugh, there was no animosity present in his voice.

“I might feel some pity if you felt any remorse for what you did to me on stream, Suffer” 

“ohhh no you don’t, I apologized for that already, and if anything you should have thanked me for that picture, I looked good. But you already know that seeing as you called me Hot as Hell”

“Like I would thank you for nearly making me go into cardiac arrest during my stream, you may be slightly good looking but that did not give you any right to spring that on me while I was live”

“Alright, alright, I know I was mean, but your reaction was worth any pettiness you send my way”

“oh sure”

Neither boy said anything, they let the silence wash over them. Their conversation had been light and fun, similar to how they used to speak with each other before the stream, and George was loving it. He was still feeling particularly proud of his decision to post the video, accrediting their lessened awkwardness to the welcome distraction of embarrassing Dream to his millions of followers. But even George knew that the distraction would only last for so long, and eventually, he would have to go live again.

“You know even with this fantastic distraction to our fans, one of us will have to stream eventually”

“Yeah… Why don’t… why don’t you stream right now? Like, like its what midnight for you? And it's five am here. So there wouldn’t as many viewers compared to streaming during the day, you could explain things more easily”

“I mean, yeah that makes sense, but I still don’t really know what to tell them, I can’t really say you sent me a picture of part of your face and it made my brain melt”

“Why not? The fans would love it!”

Dream could hear the glare George was sending him through the phone, he should have known George wouldn’t be humoured by that idea, “Okay okay, how about you say you were sent something else, unrelated to the snap, that made you freak?”

“like what? That’s what I was thinking of doing but I literally can’t think of anything”

“Okay, what if you say I sent you some big news then?”

“like what?”

“what if…” dream was silent for what felt like ages, he was deep in thought trying to think of something, “what if you told them I sent you a picture, of a.. a picture of a plane ticket? What if you told them I was coming to visit you?” Dream sounded uncertain, he wasn’t sure if George would like this idea or not, they had always talked about meeting up, but if they announce something like this to the fans then they’ll actually have to go through with it.

“Really?” Georges's voice was soft as if he couldn’t believe what Dream had just said. Was he serious? Really? Like really Really? Cause if so George was definitely down for that plan. It would definitely explain why he would abruptly end the stream, and if they told their fans Dream was coming to visit then the man would actually have to do it. 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve talked about it before, and it's sorta my fault you even need to come up with an excuse for the fans. And I would also really like to see you, in.. person” Dream trailed off slightly at the end of his sentence, but the meaning of those words was not lost on George. Dream wanted to see him, wanted to visit him, to hang out and talk face to face.

“Okay” George supplied, pushing his response out of his thoughts and into his mic for the other to hear.

“Okay?” Dream sounded relieved.

“Dream, please tell me you weren’t trying to do a fault in our stars reference on purpose” 

“What?! No, Not on purpose” The two of them were laughing together now, excited for the trip to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos. I love reading your guy's comments, and definitely let me know if you want me to include anything in the coming chapters. I'm making this shit up as I go so I will gladly take any inspo I can get <3
> 
> You know the Drill, these are real people, so if at any point any of the CC's change their opinion on fanfiction I will take this work down without any hesitation. Respect them and their privacy please!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment if you want me to add anything to the story! i'll always accept inspiration lol.
> 
> <3


End file.
